


Here Comes the Bride...

by NSkellington



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Adaptation, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, F/M, I have no idea where this is going, So there you go, Survival, Violence, a lot of it, and a lot of crazy, and this original character that no one will like, because i'm in love with him, because no ones likes ocs, because they are all crazy, because you know, but i want to write about eddie gluskin, his bride, if you can call it that, it's a fanfic, let's just enjoy the ride, the groom - Freeform, variant waylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSkellington/pseuds/NSkellington
Summary: For so many years he tried to make the perfect bride... if he only knew that all he had to do was wait.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So… I have an idea. Let’s see how it goes, shall we?

_Case Number: 075_

_Patient: JULIET HARPER_

_Consultation Dated: 2011.07.20_

_Initial Date of Patient Consult: 2010.10.05_

_Patient Age: 28_

_Gender: Female_

_Observing Physician: Dr. Susan Grey_

_THERAPY STATUS:_

_Night terrors still happen almost every night; Harper refuses to take her sedatives and is having trouble concentrating; Mood changes are increasing and she is becoming more violent;_

_DIAGNOSTICS:_

_Firsts signs of paranoia, long-term psychotherapy is advised._

_INTERVIEW NOTES:_

_Harper still having trouble believing reality, she truly believes that her husband is going to appear any day now; She also keeps asking for her daughter and ignores the nurses’ answers. It appears that she doesn’t know where she is, believing it has always been her house._

_She is obsessed with mirrors and will spend at least one hour “getting ready”, Harper explains that Jeremy, her husband, doesn’t like seeing her without make-up. Besides that,she doesn’t seem to have anything bad to say about her husband, affirming in more than one occasion that she was in the perfect marriage. When we confront her about the murderers she denies that they ever happened._

_She also denies the police records containing photographic proof of hers and her daughter’s abuse, claiming it all was a bad joke._

* * *

  

_(Excerpt from the recordings of Doctor Susan Grey, MD. Employed by San Antonio Female Hospital 1960-)_

_Dear Doctor Snow,_

_I have been treating the patient Juliet Harper for over two years now, and she has shown very little progress. Her paranoia transformed itself in an elaborated delusion and she seems farther and farther away from reality. The delusion is also making her a lot more violent, turning her against the other patients and even the hospital’ staff._

_Sedatives are more and more necessary and Mrs. Harper is only getting worse. I can’t find a right way to help her and my superiors told me, more than once, that they were thinking about relocate her._

_I don’t know what a reallocation might cause her and I’m truly concern that she will go bad beyond repair. I’m asking you, my friend, to find the right place for her. Where she won’t hurt anyone else, not even herself._

_I know, if such place does exist, you will find it._

_I just pray that you do it fast._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Susan Grey, MD_

_June 12, 2012_

* * *

 

 

_Garett,_

_Juliet just invaded my house, she fooled my husband and made him think that she was the new nanny._

_She stayed in my house with my family for five hours… you can imagine what she did in that time._

_I can’t be responsible for her anymore, I won’t. So if you can’t find a place to care for her, you will at least find a place to dump her. I don’t want to see her face ever again._

_I know it’s crazy to send this on a simple email, but I’m begging you: Find Juliet Harper a place to rot and never be seen again._

_It’s the least you can do for me._

_Susan Grey._

 

* * *

 

 

_Susan,_

_I know just the place._

_Bring her to Colorado and you’ll never hear from her ever again._

_Sincerely,_

_Garett Snow._


	2. Chapter 2

When Juliet opened her eyes all she saw for a very long time was black, where ever she was it was pitch black, and she honestly couldn’t care less. She always liked the dark, it made her feel relaxed. Safe even.

But soon her eyes adjusted and she could tell that the room she was in was filthy! It was dusty, full of spider webs and there was even blood on the floor. She hoped that Jeremy wouldn’t come in there, or else he would be furious at her.

Jeremy always hated messy places.

And she was always happy to clean them up.

And that’s what she tried to do, but for some reason she couldn’t find her cleaning supplies. She was sure they were in the cabinet, but she didn’t know where it was. She didn’t even know if there was in fact a cabinet!

Maybe she was thinking way too much about it. Jeremy was at work, she had plenty of time to clean everything up.

But then she saw her own reflection on the shiny surface of a metal chair. For a moment she didn’t recognize herself, by God, she was a mess! Her hair, the same beautiful, dark and long hair that Jeremy loved, was lifeless and full of double ends! The same with her eyes, and mouth!

She almost cried.

Jeremy loved her mouth… he said it was the tastiest thing about her. And now there she stood, like a completely maniac that couldn’t even remember the last time she showered!

Maybe if she combed her hair a little and washed her face? Jeremy could still love her, right? He would still kiss her and touch her hair. Right?!

She tried to comb her hair with her fingers, but it was pointless. She then touched her own mouth and figured it was missing a little color. If only she could remember where she putted her lipstick…

She looked and looked for it, but (again) it was pointless.

That day was proving to be a really crappy day!

She was about to hide her face in her hands when suddenly she had an idea. An brilliant and magnificent idea. Jeremy would love it! She could tell.

Without even flinching she began to scratch her own wrist and in a minute she managed to break the skin, blood started to drop on the floor and she smiled. She touched the blood and brought it her lips, one drop wasn’t enough. But it was a start.

She continued that task for a while, until her entire mouth was covered with red. It was stick and dried pretty fast, but when she checked the reflection it made her feel a little bit better.

She played with her hair, still smiling. What a lovely room she got!

Suddenly the door opened and her smile got even wider. Jeremy was home! 

But it wasn’t Jeremy, she wasn’t really sure… The man who entered her room was tall and skinny, very pale and had a shaved head. She thought it was better not to mention the rash he had on both his arms. Her mother taught her better than that.

“Hey babe,” he said with a surprised tone. “What’s a woman doing here?”

“I live here,” she replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. It probably was, she couldn’t remember…

The stranger looked at her one more time and smiled, but it wasn’t a pretty smile like the one she was giving him. It was wicked and full of second intentions. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Jeremy?” she asked taking a step closer. The man didn’t reply, but he did open his arms. And he was still smiling, which was a good sign, she figured.

She hugged him almost in tears. God, she had missed him!

Jeremy laughed and hugged her back, touching her with open palms that went from her back to her hips and stomach. He was about to say something, but she was faster and grabbed his head for a proper kiss.

Juliet couldn’t even remember the last time she kissed her husband and now that she finally doing it, it was too much. He kept touching her and grabbed a handful of her hair, she trembled and kissed him deeper.

He was about to open her vest when she pushed him away and grabbed him by the collar. For a moment pure fear flashed on his eyes and that was enough. Jeremy ( _her_ Jeremy) was never afraid. That wasn’t her husband!

“You liar son of a bitch!” She yelled pushing him away.

He felt heavily on the ground, but he wasn’t hurt. So he just smiled and got up.

“Listen, babe, we can do this the easy way or the hard way-“

She pushed him again and this time, when his head hit the ground, she kicked it. Hard.

“Liar! Liar! Liar!” She kept screaming while kicking his head.

She only stopped when the head was reduced to a pile of bones, meat and blood. And she felt like crying again. What she had done?!

“Honey?” She called, but the corpse didn’t reply.

She dropped herself on the floor, hugged him and cried.

Why would Jeremy always leave her?!


	3. Chapter 3

Juliet doesn’t really know when she began her little exploring, but it was the most fun thing she would do all day. She would meet so many friends on the way!

For a strange reason they were all men, not that she minded. Of course not. She only hoped Jeremy wouldn’t be jealous. He could be a little violent to her when he was jealous… but what she couldn’t understand for the live of her was why some of her friends would be so scared of her? Was she acting rude? Was because Jeremy would show up and disappear without a warning? Was because she missed him?

“Hello missy,” Waylon called when she passed his door.

Waylon was by far her favorite friend, he was so funny! He would spend all day hunting hard drivers to preserve his memories and had so many wires coming out of his body that Juliet could only wonder how many it really were in total. He would always find a little time to talk to her (sometimes accidentally calling her Lisa) and help her find Jeremy.

Like he was doing right now!

“Waylon, I miss my husband,” she said while they were walking on the corridors.

“I’m sure he misses you too,” he replied giving her a ripped smile. “But, you know, it’s not safe to wander off by yourself. I tried once… Didn’t like it.”

“Jeremy is with me.”

“Lisa is with me too.”

“Who?”

“Who what?”

“Who is Lisa?”

Waylon stopped walking and looked really hard at the floor.

“I don’t know…” he then looked at her and shrugged, “It’s probably no one important.”

They walked for some time, a lot of her new friends ran away from them and sometimes Waylon would run after them. Juliet liked helping him hold them down and shove the wires down their throats. She would even help chopping of their legs if it didn’t ruin her vest.

She found a mirror and almost pulled her own hair out. She felt so hideous! No wonder Jeremy wouldn’t come back!

“What’s wrong?” Waylon asked watching her scratch her own wrist after blood.

“I’m not pretty enough,” she replied adding blood to her lips.

“Me neither,” he said joining her in front of the mirror, “I look so pale!”

“Me too!” She touched her face and Waylon imitated her, “and my eyes!”

“Like a dead fish’s eyes,” he completed, “Just like _my_ eyes!”

Juliet tried, yet again, to brush her hair using her finger while Waylon was stretching his face, she then looked at him and smiled. He smiled back just for the heck of it and she touched his lips, putting her blood on his mouth.

“Now you’re pretty.”

He kept smiling and touched her forehead with his own, he missed Lisa so much…

“Jeremy?” she called looking behind him.

There stood a taller man with scars on his face, he was trapped on a corner in the hallway and has hugging his own legs. He didn’t even look at them.

“Jeremy, dear, it’s me,” Juliet said approaching him.

Waylon didn’t get up, he just kept looking himself on the mirror. More concern on how fast he was losing weight than the stranger in the hallway.

Juliet, on the other hand was enchanted. She was sure, that was her Jeremy! He had to be!

“Jeremy, my love.” She finally touched him and he looked up, his eyes were white and lifeless and he didn’t show any emotion.

Her heart swallowed with passion. And in a matter of seconds her mouth was on his. He didn’t kiss her back at the beginning and that only made her try harder.

She made him open his legs and she adjusted herself between them, her hands traveled from his face to his torso and when they got even lower he showed a reaction.

She kissed him again and kept touching him, Juliet missed him so much!

He started to touch her too and she opened his uniform, touching her husband for the first time in what felt like forever. He gasped and she pulled him closer.

For a moment it felt like the real thing, she was sure of it. But then it came to her: Jeremy wasn’t that skinny! And his eyes weren’t white!

Out of anger she bit his lip as hard as she could, ripping them off his cheating face.

The man screamed in pain, but that didn’t stop Juliet from grabbing his head and bashing it on the wall over and over again. In the end there was a hole on the damn wall and a lot of blood on the floor. She looked down and saw blood going down from her mouth and dropping on her vest. She almost cried.

“What’s wrong?” Waylon asked sitting beside her.

“My clothes are ruined,” she replied fighting back the tears. “Now Jeremy will never come back!”

Waylon took a second to think about the problem, got distracted by the corpse’ shaking leg and wondered if all the legs he chopped off did that. Juliet cried louder and, for a moment, he forgot what the problem was.

But then he had an idea, it would probably be a bad one. But he figured it was worth it.

After all… he would do anything for his Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the VariantWaylon's story (is amazing!): https://variant-waylon.tumblr.com/post/96261367800/relina-ru-ive-finished-it-the-au-story-where


	4. Chapter 4

Waylon had lost his fear the moment he became a variant, it was that simple. In all the sudden he wasn’t scared anymore. He was more important! He had a mission! And he wouldn’t fail to record all his memories and send them to someone. Anyone really. Since he couldn’t remember for who it originally was meant to be send.

But that didn’t matter now.

It mattered that he was fearless! And he had an ax and a very unstable mind to go with it!

A door cracked open in the distance and Waylon waited by the stairs, he didn’t have to go further, because his friend already knew he was there.

And like being born out the shadows themselves Eddie Gluskin appeared with a wicked smile on his face and open arms.

“Darling!” He said trying to hug Waylon, but soon gave up on that idea once the smaller man pointed the ax at him. “You never visit me. Is this a special occasion?”

“I wonder if you could give me one of you dresses,” Eddie gave him a look and Waylon added: “Please?”

“I made them for my bride, darling,” he crossed his arms, “and you made it pretty clear that it wasn’t you.”

“Still isn’t me.”

Eddie’s face became sour.

“Slut!” he screamed before going on top of Waylon.

But Waylon wasn’t surprised, in fact that’s exactly what he was expecting. So he just dodged Eddie’s hands and got behind him.

“I knew you wouldn’t like it,” he said before hitting Eddie hard on the head.

The giant man fell forward and Waylon waited a moment to make sure Gluskin really was passed out before running into the shadows.

Truth to be told Waylon remembered that floor the most, it was branded on his brain due to the most traumatic experience of his live (and he had way too many!). Because of that he knew exactly where he was going so it didn’t take him long to find one of Eddie’s failed brides and without a second though Waylon pulled the dress out of her.

It wasn’t the most beautiful dress, or the cleanest (may he add), but it was something he was sure Lisa would like. She seemed to like that kind of stuff.

So, with the dress in hand, he went back to the stairs and jumped over the still passed out Eddie, going back to the spot he knew she would be still waiting.

When he got back, he noticed that Juliet lost interest on the dead Jeremy and was talking to a dark smoke on the ceiling. _That_ made him stop.

Miles wasn’t nice to any of the patients, he wasn’t capable of that. So the reason why he didn’t kill Juliet right away was because she was the first woman he’s seen in year and he was just curious about her.

But it didn’t matter, Waylon knew. Soon, he would tear her beautiful body in many small pieces and all that the variant could do was to watch. He wasn’t stupid.

She laughed and pointed to the dead Jeremy’s corpse, Miles lifted it up and tore him apart, blood flew everywhere and Juliet clapped, complementing Miles on how beautiful the fireworks were.

Then Miles left, just like that. And Waylon forgot on what he was so worried about. Something about firework maybe?

Juliet smiled when he approached and he gave her the dress.

“Now Jeremy will find you in no time,” he said while she examined the fabric.

He panicked when she started crying again and was just about to apologize when she hugged him.

“It’s beautiful,” she wiped her tears and smiled. “I’ll be beautiful!”


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie woke up in a rage. His darling was nothing more than a fucking and ungrateful tease and a shameless thief. He was so furious that he tore his future bride (one he was saving for a special moment) split open on the operation table.

He wasn’t just angry for the stealing, but also for the loss of his favorite dress! It was a special model that he made thinking on his mother and was saving for his wife. His perfect and beautiful wife!

He then, with no other choice, climbed the damn stairs and started hunting Waylon. He didn’t really know why his darling would steal from him; he just knew that he was taking it back!

Eddie walked across the halls, a lot of variants ran from him trying to understand why he wasn’t on his floor, but none of them were the variant he was looking for. _Patience_ his mother told him in more than one occasion _Good things come for those who wait_. He had always hated waiting.

And then he saw her.

His heart actually stopped for a moment and Eddie wished his mother were there to see what he found: a bride!

A perfect and beautiful bride wearing his favorite dress!

She had her back to him, but he could see how perfect and full her curves were. Her black hair hanged on her back and, by the humming he was hearing, it was a real woman!

“Darling!” he called already smiling as wide as he could.

She stopped moving and slowly turned around. Eddie’s heart skipped a beat and he knew he was in love.

She was beautiful, with long black hair, full lips and light brown eyes. The dress was way too big for her, but it wasn’t able to hide the perfectly shaped body and her light porcelain skin.

Eddie wanted to marry her. Right the fuck now!

“Jeremy?” She asked with wet eyes.

Eddie ran to her and trapped her in his arms, but it didn’t matter. She wasn’t running away. Instead of being terrified (like all his other brides), she stared at him and touched his face. Such innocent act melted Eddie’s heart and he kissed her forehead.

“Jeremy?” she asked again and Eddie kissed her.

Her lips were as soft as he imagined, she got still for a second but soon was responding to him with eagerness and with what he could only describe as hunger. Which he could fully understand, he was feeling the same way.

She deepened the kiss and wrapped both her arms (her _perfect_ arms) around his neck. He was starting to get way too stimulated for their first encounter, but he couldn’t stop. Not now. So he just trapped her against the wall and picked her up, in response she wrapped her legs on his waist, like they were made to be there.

“Oh darling,” he said burying his face on her neck, “I need to know your name.”

She held his face and gave him light kisses all over before answering: “Don’t you remember me, Jeremy? It’s me, Juliet.”

“We were destined to each other,” he replied more for himself.

“Take me, Jeremy, please? I missed you so much!”

That made Eddie stop.

“I’m afraid I can’t, my darling.” She looked at him a little hurt and he was quick to complete: “We are not married yet.”

“Yes we are,” she replied before starting rubbing her hips against him.

“Are you sure?” He asked a little insecure.

“Of course! We are marriage and have our beautiful daughter, Charlotte.”

Eddie’s mind was a little clouded from that rubbing, so he had to hold her hips still to actually look in her eyes and reply:

“I’m pretty sure you were dreaming, darling.”

It was her turn to stop moving.

“Are you sure?”

Eddie nodded with the biggest smile he could give and she needed a moment to think. She was just so sure she was already married… it was such a nice dream…

“Marry me, my darling,” Eddie said holding her face. “I’ll be the best husband you could ever dream of.”

She looked right into his eyes, her light brown eyes were an interest contrast against his light blue one, and she drowned on them. Maybe her Jeremy never really existed... Maybe she belonged with this man instead… Maybe she didn’t care anymore…

“I’ll marry you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Their married was fast and simple. Eddie just promised to love Juliet forever and she did the same, he placed a ring made of cheap metal on her finger and she kissed him. Soon he was placing her on the altar and kissing the live out of her.

To most people such enthusiasm would be too much, would be even scary. But Juliet received him with open arms and in no time he was pulling at her skirt and exploring her legs. It wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t even sweet, but it was exactly what they needed.

Eddie spread her legs apart and started kissing her on the inside of her thighs; she gasped for air and grabbed his hair. It was a lot more smother than she remembered, but that wasn’t important right now. Oh not even close.

The important right now was how skillful Eddie’s tongue could be, and in a matter of minutes he had his brand new wife arching her back and pulling at him. He wanted to take his time with her, but it just wasn’t possible. They were both too worked up, too much thirsty for each other.

Eddie let go of her core to kiss her again and Juliet’s eager hands meet his vest, practically ripping it open. If it was in normal circumstances Eddie would be furious and kill the person who had the nerve to ruin his clothes, but that was his wife. His darling pretty wife. He had time to teach her.

And besides, how could he be angry with her when her hands were doing wonders to his dickr? It only showed him that his wife, the honest woman he chose to marry, was also a seductive minx. And Eddie couldn’t get enough of her.

He let her play with him for a while, but then it became too much and Eddie had to snap her hands (those blessed hands) away. He kissed her again and positioned himself between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer and he finally entered her.

The sensation was greater than he could ever imagine, it was tight and warm, and he almost came when he noticed how receptive she really was, meeting his enthusiasm with more enthusiasm. It just felt so right. Like all this time he was waiting for her.

He thrusted in her so many times that he lost track not only of time, but also of reality. For a moment Eddie forgot where and who they were. It was the most amazing sensation he ever felt.

And then her moans got louder, her legs pulled him even closer and she suddenly got too tight for him, making him spill all of his essence inside of her. She climaxed a moment before him and he laid there right on top of her. He didn’t want to move right now, thinking about his seed being inside of Juliet and making a baby. His baby.

“Do you love me Jeremy?” she asked playing with his hair.

“You have no idea, darling,” he replied still not moving. He really wanted that baby.

“Don’t leave me again,” she said pulling his hair. “Promise me?”

“I promise.”

He finally pulled out of her and Juliet hated that feeling of being empty. She wanted her husband back inside her.

And she wanted now!

Eddie was straightening up to get dressed when she pulled him back right on top of her. He was a little surprised, but he lost all words when Juliet managed to roll them over and landed on top. The vision from below was, at the very least, interesting. The dress was hanging loosely on Juliet’s chest and her legs her on each side of his waist, keeping him in place.

“I love you so much, Jeremy,” she almost cried reaching for his half erection. “It almost hurts!”

“I love you too, darling,” he replied touching her breasts.

“I was so lost when you left,” she said pumping him up again. Eddie was getting lost in her touches, but she wasn’t done. “I can’t be alone, you said that yourself. How could you leave me alone?”

“Never again.” Those were the last words he managed to say before she climbed on top of him and took him again.

“I never want to be alone again,” she said setting her rhythm. “I want to stay with you forever!”

They were both very close, but before anything happened Eddie flipped them over once more and grabbed her legs, placing them on his shoulder. The new position allowed him to go deeper and just like that Juliet was screaming Jeremy’s name.

They climaxed once again and this time Eddie lifted his new wife up by her armpits, they were still linked and Eddie wanted to keep it that way as long as he could. Juliet wrapped herself on him again and he carried her to his room. Or what he liked calling his room.

It actually was one of the big officers that only the important doctors got back in the day. And Eddie managed, with time and a lot of patience, to transform the space in the most cozy place in the building. Or, at least that’s was he liked to think. The table was touching the back wall, giving room for the many dirty mattresses that he stole over the years. There were also many blankets and pillows, kinda forming a nest. A very big and dirty love nest.

Juliet loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie held Juliet’s hips with unnecessary strength and kept sliding in and out of her, the noises she made were music to his hears and he started moving faster. Juliet buried her face in the pillow and screamed in pleasure. She just loved when he held her like this.

She came before him, squeaking him tightly until it was his turn to come and fall right on top of her. He almost immediately rolled them over pulling her on top, not because he liked her on top, but because he didn’t want to hurt the baby that was growing inside of her.

Her baby bump wasn’t big yet, but it was already noticeable and Eddie loved touching it and imagining what his baby would be like. They would probably be beautiful just like their mother, and they would be strong just like him. It would be perfect, and Eddie couldn’t wait to meet them!

“Jeremy?” Juliet called lying on top of his stomach. “Where is Charlotte?”

“She is not born yet, darling,” he replied touching her hair.

His darling would always do that: calling him by the wrong name and asking for people he never met. It was difficult but Eddie came to the conclusion that it was for the best if he stopped correcting her. The last time he did she tried to kill him with one of his sewing scissors and only calmed down when he pinned her to the nearest wall and chocked her, almost making her pass out.

He also noticed that his darling was a very fast learned. For an example: the second time she ripped one of his clothes Eddie wasn’t so understanding and, without a warning, he flipped her over and almost broke her jaw. She never did it again. On the contraire, she now was as careful as a mother around his clothes, always asking for permission to touch or remove any of them.

Eddie loved an obedient wife. And Juliet loved being obedient.

She often caught herself dreaming about her Jeremy and the family they would have together. Her children would be beautiful and happy, always learning new tricks to show to their father when he came back from the firm.

Wait… What firm?

What father?

Was it Jeremy?… Or… Eddie?

Where was she?!

“Where is Jeremy?” She asked trying to get up.

Eddie held her by the waist with such force that it bruised. Juliet looked around and down to her “husband”, she didn’t recognize his face.

“Who are you?! Where’s Jeremy?!”

Without much patience Eddie rolled them over again holding his own weigh to not crush his baby and trapped Juliet on the mattress, she tried to push him away, but he didn’t move. She was just about to start crying when he shut her up with a kiss. It was a hard and harsh kiss that had no care at all. It only existed for the purpose of keeping her quiet.

She tried to escape, but it was pointless. Eddie watched her fighting with her sanity and slowly shutting her eyes, in a matter of seconds she kissed him back. And only then he really kissed her.

Juliet was getting worse, he could tell. But as long as she was a beautiful and dutiful wife, Eddie wasn’t losing her. Not even to herself. He wouldn’t allow it.

“I love you, darling,” he said touching her belly. “I’ll never let you go.”

“I love you.” She didn’t say his name.” I’ll always love you.”

It took him a moment to realize that she was moving under him, and that made Eddie laugh a little. His little minx was hungry again and he was more than happy to satisfice her.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte Gluskin was born in a dark night, the, in the middle of the dirt and dry blood. She was born too soon and was very fragile. Juliet would hold her with pure adoration, never putting her down for too long and always singing her lullabies, that echoed though the countless halls.

Eddie, on the other hand, found her ugly.

“Ugly?” Juliet asked whe he told her that.

“And vulgar,” he completed. “Just like all my previous brides.”

Juliet didn’t understand, Eddie didn’t think she would.

“Give her here, darling,” he said trying to reach the baby, “I’ll fix her. I’ll make her perfect.”

“No.” his wife replied taking a few steps back. Not an easy task when you've just given birth.

That was the first time Juliet denied him anything and when she told him to stay away from her beautiful daughter, Eddie actually listened.

But he never really liked Charlotte, even though she was almost the spit image of him. His daughter was cursed with ugliness and he could never forgive her for that. He couldn’t forgive Juliet either, after all she was the one who gave birth to that monstrosity.

The things between them would never be the same.

Juliet would only learned that the day she took her daughter to meet Waylon, Charlotte was still very fragile and Juliet walked in the hallways trying her best not to break the silence.

“Hey missy,” Waylon said stepping out of the shadows, “Are you lost?”

“No, you silly,” she replied with a bright smile. “I want you to meet Charlotte!”

Waylon steeped closer and looked the baby right in her eyes, he almost had a shiver on how blue they were. Just like her father’s.

“It’s a very pretty baby,” he said touching her little head. The sensation felt familiar somehow… “Have I seen another baby?”

“I don’t know,” Juliet replied looking at the baby. “Have you?”

“I don’t remember…” he looked around and for a moment it felt like he was at home. “Where are my sons?...  Where’s Lisa?”

Juliet wasn’t listening, she was more busy trying to make her baby smile, and when baby Charlotte broke the silence with her innocent laugh it was like the time had stop.

“What a pretty baby,” Waylon said touching her little head again. “What pretty eyes he has.”

“ _Her_ name is Charlotte.”

They spent a few minutes playing with the baby until silence was broken again, but this time it wasn’t by a cute little laugh, but by a scream. And it came from Eddie’s floor.

Juliet’s blood froze for a moment and she stood up looking at the stairs. Jeremy wouldn’t do that to her. Right? Not again. He wouldn’t be that cruel.

They heard another scream and her heart started pounding faster. Without saying a word Juliet took her baby from Waylon and walked back the room Eddie had built for her, they weren’t sleeping on the same room anymore.

She placed her baby on a hidden corner filled with cover and was pleaded to see that Charlotte was already sleeping. Being born out of screams and cursed words made her immune to such noises, so Juliet knew her daughter would sleep for a very long time.

After putting Charlotte in her safe place she followed the screams and was not shocked to see her husband’s door.

She was starting to get angry.

Really angry.

Eddie didn’t hear when the door opened, he was busy working on his new bride. She wasn’t that pretty, but she did have an amazing bone structure and she seemed capable of giving him a perfect baby.

His darling’s screaming stopped and were replaced with a strange sound, that made him look up. And what he saw socked him for life.

Juliet, his previous wife, cut the throat of his new bride and was too busy stabbing her rival’s eyes to look at him. He didn’t move, still shocked that Juliet would enter his room without permission.

When Juliet did look at him her rival’s face was just a pile of flesh and broken bones, her brown eyes were ice cold and she pointed the knife at her husband.

“You cheating son of the bitch,” she said taking a step closer to him.

Eddie didn’t step back, he just put his hands up and kept looking at Juliet. She never seemed more beautiful.

“I told you what it would happen if you did that _again_ ,” she said with another step. “What’s so wrong with _me_?! Am I not pretty enough?!”

She tried to stab Eddie but he held her hand with ease, she struggled and tried to get away from him, but he kept her glued to him with a crushing arm on her waist. It took a few minutes, but soon she stopped fighting and was instead crying at his chest.

“Why you always go to your _sluts_ when you’re angry at me?!”

“I didn’t realize it,” he replied.

“I love you so much, Jeremy,” she said grabbing fist fulls of his vest, like he would disappear if she let it go. “I would do anything for you, don’t you know that already?”

He grabbed her hands and pulled her up, making her lips met with his. The kiss was rough and it had very little romance, but Juliet held him with all her might, trying to get him as close to her as possible. Eddie explored her mouth with his tongue and he felt her shiver beneath him, giving him sensations that he haven’t felt in weeks.

“I’m so sorry darling,” he said pulling her up by the waist, her legs immediately locked behind him. “I was a terrible husband.”

“I miss you,” she said trying to grind her crouch on his. “Please Jeremy…”

“You would do anything for me, right darling?” he asked holding her hips still, she got so frustrated that she almost cried.

“Anything, my love.”

“Give me a perfect child,” he said already taking her to their room. “A perfect and beautiful child.”

She kissed him again and he dropped her on the mattress, getting on top of her in a blink of an eye.

While Eddie was thrusting inside of his beautiful wife, Juliet’s eyes wondered though the room, getting lost in her own pleasure. Until they landed on a nest of blankets on the far corner, where her baby was sleeping.

For a moment Juliet’s heart skipped a beat, wanting to step away from Jeremy to make sure Charlotte was alright. But then Eddie pulled her legs to his shoulders, going deeper and harder, making her forget about everything except him.

They were going to be so happy together. Juliet just knew.


	9. Chapter 9

After an entire day of hunting hard drivers and uploading his memories, Waylon was exhausted. He looked one last time to his work, all those bodies hanging on the ceiling with theirs legs chopped off… All of that information he had saved.

It was a good day of work and he was more than ready to go to a well-deserved rest. It didn’t matter that he was sleeping less and less, not right now at least. Because right now he was going to sleep for a very long time. He just knew it, and he couldn’t wait.

He was already lied down on his favorite closet when he heard it: a cry.

Normally Waylon wouldn’t even blink at that sound, after all he heard people cry and scream all the time. But that cry in particular made him get up and investigate. Because that cry didn’t belonged to an adult (man or woman), it belonged to a child.

“Charlie,” Waylon called when he spotted the little kid. He got closer, “what are you doing here all by yourself?”

Charlie, or Charlotte (as his parents liked to call him) was a little more than one year old. It was the palest child Waylon had ever seen and owned eyes as blue as ice, he was extremely thin and was covered in dirt and in dry blood. He stopped crying the moment Waylon appeared and hugged his rag doll harder with one arm, while the other was raised in a silenced plead.

Waylon picked him up and did his best to clean the boy’s face. Waylon repeated his question and his only reply was:

“Mama.”

“That’s right,” Waylon said looking around. “ _Where is_ your mama?”

He started to walk on the Groom’s floor direction.

“You know, I had kids too,” he said while Charlie was playing with his wires. “Two little boys. They looked just like you.”

Waylon stopped walking and stared at the floor.

“Were they just like you? I don’t really remember… I don’t have blue eyes… maybe they got those from Lisa?”

“Mama?” Charlie asked looking at the stair.

“Yeah, maybe Lisa had blue eyes and black hair.” Waylon looked at the boy’s face and scratched his own face. “Or was it your mom?”

“Papa!” Charlie said stretching his arms forward.

Waylon looked up and there he was: the man responsible for so many of his nightmares, the man who broke him, his best friend, Eddie Gluskin.

“Darling,” Eddie said smiling at Waylon. “I see you found Charlotte, that's good. We were so worried.”

Waylon gave him the kid and continued to scratch his face, too lost on his memories to do anything. Charlie hugged his father’s neck and asked for his mother again, Eddie said goodbye.

“Have you seen Lisa?” he asked when Eddie turned around.

“No, darling,” Eddie replied not even looking at him. “You were dreaming again.”

“Oh…”

While Eddie walked on the dark halls Charlotte hugged him tighter. It had amazed him when he first found out that his little girl was scared of the dark, he couldn’t even believe it was possible to a child born out of darkness to be scared of it. It seemed so pure ad so innocent that he began to like her a little more. Maybe even love her.

After all, it appeared that she still could be safe from her own ugliness.

“Mama?” she asked when he got on a particular dark, almost pitch black, hall.

“We are almost there, darling,” he said wrapping his other arm around his daughter.

Charlotte hid her face on his shoulder and Eddie smiled.

When they arrived at Juliet’s door Charlotte almost began to cry again, the poor thing just wanted her mother so bad. Eddie put her down and opened the door.

Charlotte stepped inside and Eddie closed the door, leaving his family locked on that room. But the child didn’t care, she just walked at her mother’s direction.

Juliet had her back to the door so it was like a surprise when Charlotte hugged her back.

“Hey sweetheart,” Juliet said turning to her daughter and pulling her closer.

“Mama!”

“Hush now, Charlotte,” she said still hugging her child. “You don’t wanna wake up Ana, do you?”

Charlotte covered her mouth and looked at the improvised crib, where her sister was sleeping. Charlie had never seen her sister awake, had never even seen her move. At first it confused her and she even tried to shake the baby awake, just to see what would happen, which resulted on Eddie screaming at her and almost hitting her if Juliet hadn’t got in the way.

So Charlotte learned that she couldn’t touch her sister, it didn’t matter if she wanted to play, or that she just wanted to help her mother taking care of little Ana. She couldn’t touch her sister because Ana was perfect and Charlotte was vulgar.

Charlie didn’t understand the meaning of the words, but that’s what her father would tell her everytime she dared to try. She figured it was okay, she didn’t want to be perfect anyways.

Not if it meant that she would turn purple and had her limps falling apart. Just like Ana did.


End file.
